The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a metallic bushing for a bearing of timepieces and of small mechanical devices.
The invention relates also to the bushing obtained by carrying out this method.
Bushings of bearings for timepieces and for small mechanical apparatus obtained by turning on a lathe and drilling are known. They are constituted by a relatively thin plane metallic washer. These bushings show the drawback of being expensive in their manufacturing.
The purpose of the present invention is to supply a method of manufacturing of such bushings which is cheap or inexpensive while nevertheless conducing to a product of quality.